


The Thing I Love

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was supposed to come home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of Zeppelin Series

_The thing, I think, that I love is what will surely bring me pain._

"Dean, I'll be home soon. I know I'm late, I had to work late."

_'Just get home, we miss you baby. You can say goodnight to Zepp.'_

"I'll be home soon, love you."

_'Love you too sweetheart. Be safe and get home.'_

Castiel was driving peacefully in the quiet. He was at a stop light, when it turned green he accelerated.

He was in the middle of the intersectionwhen time seemed to slow down for him.

There was a drunk truck driver. He had ran a red light going 55.

Everything felt it was in slow motion for Cas; when his car was pushed on his side of it, the air bags, his leg getting crushed, glass everywhere.

There was horrible pain, then black.

Dean was tucking Zeppelin in her bed when his phone went off. "Hello?"

_'Is this Dean Winchester-Novak?'_

"Who's asking?"

_'We have a Castiel Winchester-Novak here at Lebanon Emergency Central. He was in a car collision, there was extensive damage. We would like you to come down and talk.'_

Dean's heart stopped. Cas was in a collision. How bad was it? Is he alright? God, let him be alright. Dean can't do this on his own, doesn't want to do it on his own.

He looks down to see Zeppelin staring at him, "Daddy, what's wrong? Is papa going to be home soon?" She looked so innocent, oh god please let him be alright. He can't bear to tell her what happened to her papa if he's not.

_'No stop that Dean, he's alright.'_

Dean picked Zeppelin up, "Sweetheart we're going to the hospital, right now."

Dean quickly put her coat on and grabbed his keys, going to his impala.

"Why daddy?" He didn't want to scare his daughter for something that might not even be that bad. He didn't know how to reply so he just buckled her in.

Dean drove recklessly to the hospital, fortunately he got pulled over. "Daddy why are you stopping?"

"Just hold on sweetheart." Dean chewed his lip, taping his hand on the wheel.

"Sir license and registration please," Dean handed him the info, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Yes officer, but my husband, he was in a crash, now in the hospital. I don't know how he is. Please please let me get my daughter to her other dad. We need to see him."

The officer looked at him, seeing Dean's scared face, he looked in the back at the child sitting in the seat looking so innocent, "Okay. I'll let you go, just be careful."

Dean sighed gratefully, "Thank you so much."

Dean started the impala And pulled her back on the road, going to the hospital.

He called Sam, "Sam, Cas was in a car accident."

_'Oh my god. How is he?'_

"I don't know they didn't give details, I'm on my way there now, I have Zepp with me. God what if he's not okay? I can't do this on my own, I don't want too!"

_'Dean relax, I'm sure he's fine. I'm on my way to the hospital now, I'll meet you there. He's gonna be just fine'_

Dean let out a breath, "I hope so Sammy, I hope so." When Dean got to the hospital he quickly unhooke Zeppelin and picked her up, too much in a hurry to have her walk.

He was at the front desk in a moment, "Castiel Winchester-Novak. I need to see him right now. Is he alright? What happened? Please tell me he is okay."

The receptionist was calm when she answered him, "Sir he is in surgery. You will have to wait."

"Why is he in surgery? Is he okay? When can I see him?" Dean was panicking, he just wanted to see Cas; see he was okay.

"Are you family?" Is this girl fucking stupid?

Holding a kid here that just doesn't look like the patient or anything; no, not at all.

"I'm his husband!"

"Sir he is in surgery to get his leg back together. His bones were crushed."

"Is he okay at least?"

"Yes sir. When he gets out of surgery you will be able to see him. Please, go take a seat." Dean sighed but at least he knew Cas was relatively okay.

He went and took a seat, setting Zeppelin beside him.

"Daddy?" Shit she had heard everything. From Sam, to the cop, to the receptionist. Fuck.

"Sweetheart... Daddy was in a crash. He was hurt. But he will be alright."

He hoped to God that it was the truth.

Sam came in then, "Dean! You get any news?"

Dean looked up to Sam, "His leg was crushed. Needs surgery for it."

Sam looked relieved, "So he's okay. That's good!"

Sam looked at Dean closely, he looked like a wreck, his eyes were red.

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder, "He's okay."

Sam knew Dean was trying to be strong, not let it show how much he was bothered so Sam didn't say anything about it.

The doctor came out and Dean stood up. "Are you Dean Winchester-Novak?"

"Yes! Yes, is he okay? Is he awake? Can we go see him?"

"Yes you may go see him, follow me please." The doctor lead the way and Dean picked up Zeppelin, Sam following behind.

The doctor opened the door and let them in, Cas looked over at the door.

Dean walked in and when he saw Cas awake he walked over and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"Dean. You look worse than me and I was in the crash." Cas tried to crack a joke but Dean looked even more upset. "Dean, I'm okay."

"Papa!" Zeppelin squirmed in Deans arms to get to Castiel.

Cas took Zepp from Dean and sat her on his lap. "Are you okay papa?"

"Yes I am okay princess." Dean sat in a chair, exhausted. Sam sat in another.

"Daddy was really scared. He was telling Uncle Sammy that he couldn't do it alone and that he didn't want too. What does that mean?"

Cas looked to Dean, who was looking down and had red tints to his cheeks, Cas took Dean's hand, "It meant that he was scared that I wasn't going to be here anymore," Cas squeezed Dean's hand, "but he needs to know that he isn't going to lose me easily."

Dean leaned over and kissed Zeppelins cheek, "It's way past your bedtime little girl. Sam would you take her home and put her to bed? I want to stay."

"But daddy!" Zeppelin was pouting at him, Dean shook his head, "Sorry sweetheart, you gotta get some sleep, papa will be home tomorrow and you can see him then."

Sam held out his hand for Zepp, which she took and they left.

Cas scooted over and patted the space beside him, Dean settled and wrapped Cas in his arms and buried his face in his neck.

"I was so scared. I drove so recklessly to get here, to see you, I could have hurt someone or Zeppelin! I would never forgive myself if I did. Oh god."

Cass looked down at Dean, "It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I love you baby." Dean kissed Cas's collar bone, "I love you too Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
